Memers
The Memers are a small faction aligned with the Gamers. They are notable for having taken having the most casualties out of any faction during the 1st Furry War. Description The Memers took very heavy casualties during the early part of the war, being one of the first allies to join alongside the Gamers. They constantly receive and lose manpower pools as memes live and die, with some longstanding members being the Drakians and the Rickians, who have been part of the faction for years. Memers and Gamers have been long-time allies in many conflicts. They have often died side by side on many battlefields, their bond is unbreakable they protect each other as if they were brothers. Memers worship a mysterious entity that goes by the name of Shaggy, alternatively, they worship the deity known as Keanu Reeves. History Memers took the most casualties out of all the subgroups as they were their first publicly pronounced ally. Not long after the Memer's declared their allegiance, major Memer strongholds along the North-Eastern Seaboard were surprised attacked by Furries. These strongholds were systematically surrounded and destroyed by Furries but not without heavy resistance by the Memers, often northern Memer strongholds held out till the last man and inflicted massive casualties among the Furries. Kill ratios often proved favourable for the Memers. At this point, Oatmealzzz was elected into power and pledged the Meme Republic to an eternal alliance to the USGR during the November Agreements. Strongholds further south fared much better as they were able to repel many more attacks. One by one though, they began to fall as land reinforcements for the Furries began moving from the their Northern operations toward these strongholds. The last Memer stronghold to be captured was the one located in Cape May. Those located in states such as Delaware and Maryland were able to be held, with resistance operation being conducted from them. Similarly to those in the Eastern states, Western strongholds were not safe from attack. Whilst many of those in South Washington and Oregon were lost, many stationed in California were able to remain under Gamer control. Despite this, many divisions of Memers were wiped out, with their bases being taken over by other divisions. Los Angeles is the principal home of the last standing Memer-lead division - The 76th. The 76th held the city using the Gamer supplies - their sharp planning, high manpower, and the Gamer's supply chains and superior equipment. Despite this, one division alone was not enough to hold all their strongholds, progressively losing them until only their Los Angeles headquarters remained. On the 4th of July, with the Armistice agreements at Sacramento, Major General Memus of the 76th included clauses and points declaring that he was the rightful ruler of the Meme Republic. Both Furry command and General Bilvad signed the agreements - making him the legally official, unrecognized Standing President of The Meme Republic. As of July 2019, their homeland on Greenland has yet to be invaded, though the Memers have remained vigilant for any possible attacks. There have been talks to move the Capital to Anaheim, but with newer developments in the war, with Nuuk quintupling in population due to Refugees from the Western Seaboard, the Capital has expanded. Forces This is a Comprehensive List of all Divisions, Battalions, or other groups that belong to the Republic. Allies As previously stated, the Memers are a strong ally of the Gamers after the November Agreements and the 50,000 dead expeditionary forces they sent before. After the November Agreements, Oatmealzzz met with President Big Man Tyrone to sign the Kekistan-Memeland Pacts, which pledged Cooperation between the two countries. The Republic Established in 2004, the Meme Republic is a congressional republic. The Ruling bodies are the Senate - comprised of the Creator House and the Browser House, The Creator is made up of 100 seats representing those who make memes. The Browser House is made up of 500 seats comprising those who carry the power of the upvote. Then there's the Congress - which elects 2 seats per Meme District - one that is equivalent to a Creator Seat, and one equal to a Browser seat. The President is elected once every 4 years or after the last one is impeached or dies. Senate and Congress elections are called every month or until a majority of the Senate or Congress is populated by dead memes. Geography of the Republic Though limited in size, they have influence in many areas, in particular the Eastern Coast of Canada and America. Their capital is Nuuk, Greenland, where they get their name. They have bases stationed throughout American territory, though many were lost early on to the Furries. They also lay claim to Copenhagen, despite it being firmly in Furry Hands. They also claim Iceland, as Well as Islands North of Britannia under control of the Bronies. Key Members of The Republic Executive Order 422 Executive Order 422, or Order 422 is a directive signed into law by President Memus on July 22nd, 2019, and began enforcement on the 23rd. The Order was implemented to Deport Fortniters from their country. The resistance of the protocol will lead to anyone involved be executed by Firing Squad. So far, 65,400 intrusive Forniters have been removed across the domain of the Republic. So far, 3,500 Have chosen to resist authority in spite of the order, leading to them being Killed by firing Squad. In response to backlash from the International Community, Memus gave a speech on Public Television in front of the Parliment, "For those of you who don't care about the National Security of your country, I urge you to rethink your actioning. I am doing this for my stability. They were under attack by our Majority and took a violent response back. Our Government was not involved in the prejudice against these people, and their presence was disrupting the peace and stability in our Nation. They refused to join the Armed Forces. They refused to work on the Home Front. They wanted to Privatise and abandon the War. They were the equivalent of the Protesters of Old." Recent Electoral History Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance